Spring Break
by dragongoddess13
Summary: The gang is in college and it's that special time of year, and we're not talking Christmas. Rated for language and possible lemons in future chapters -COMPLETE- SEQUEL UP SOON!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Spring Break**

**Summary:** The Bleach gang is in college and it's that special time of year, and I'm not talking about Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Orihime Rukia/Renji

**Chapter 1: **Arrival and Club Kryptonite

--

A cobalt blue mustang pulled into the parking lot of a North Myrtle Beach hotel. The occupants stepped out, a tall, busty, red head and a tall, dark haired tom boy.

"I wonder if the others are here yet? What time did they say they would be here, Tatski?" Orihime asked.

"Well Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, and Miziruo, said they'd be here by 4:00 so that leaves a half an hour. And Uryu said he'd be here at 4:30." Tatski explained. "What about Rukia and Renji? Have you talked to them?"

"Yea they'll be here shortly." Orihime responded. "Let's get checked in so we're ready to party when everyone gets here."

"Yea! This is going to be the best Spring Break ever!"

--

"Make a left up here, dude." Keigo said pointing to a road that turned off the main highway. Ichigo turned the car and drove down the road until he came to a hotel. He pulled in next to a Cobalt blue Mustang. The occupants stepped out.

"Looks like Orihime and Tatski are already here." Chad said.

"Orihime's perfect." Keigo said. "She's hot and she has a great taste in cars. I think I found my soul mate."

"You're an idiot." Ichigo said. Mizuiro laughed.

The four boys walked into the lobby of the hotel to see Tatski and Orihime at the front desk talking to the male receptionist, who looked to be about 21. They walked closer but didn't alert them to their presence.

"Oh, I think you'll love it here. The sunsets are as beautiful as the two of you." The man said. Orihime giggled. Keigo cleared his throat to get their attention. The two girls turned around and smiled innocently at the four boys.

"Hey guys." Tatski greeted. Orihime turned around and took the keys from the man as he turned and left. When he was gone Tatski turned to Orihime.

"A perfect ten on the 'flirt 'o meter'. Tatski said.

"Thank you." Orihime replied. The boys jaws dropped.

"What?" Orihime asked innocently.

"What is a 'flirt 'o meter?" Ichigo asked.

"It's how we rate our practice flirts." Orihime replied.

"You see appearance is an automatic 7. Then you go from there. Hair flip is was a one and the giggle was two." Tatski explained.

"What has college done to you two?" Ichigo asked slightly outraged. Both girls laughed.

"Hey don't tell me you started the fun without us." Renji said walking up to the group with Rukia and Uryu.

"Don't worry the girls here were just explaining to us the inner working of the 'flirt 'o meter'. Mizuiro explained.

"Oh really what did you score?" Rukia asked. The guys looked at her surprised.

"Perfect ten." Orihime said.

"Sweet." Rukia replied giving her a high five.

"You guys really shouldn't stand with your mouths open, you'll catch flies." Tatski said looking at the boys, whose mouths were hanging open.

After regaining their composure Tatski passed out the room keys. The accommodations went as follows. Orihime, Tatski, and Rukia in one room. Ichigo, Chad, and Renji in another and Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro in the last room.

The girls walked into their room. It was a large suite with a large bedroom with three beds a small kitchen and two bathrooms.

"Wow this place is great. Nice choice Tatski." Rukia said.

"I agree, look at this view." Orihime said looking out onto the balcony, which over looked the ocean.

"This is going to be the best Spring Break ever."

--

That Night

Orihime stepped out of the bedroom to a living room full of people.

"I see we were invaded while I was in the shower." Orihime said sitting down next to Ichigo. "So what's up?" she asked.

"We came to see if you wanted to go to Club Kryptonight with us?" Keigo said.

"Cool, count me in." she replied.

"Yea, sounds like fun." Rukia said. Tatski agreed.

"Great, we'll see you in an hour." Renji said as the group of boys stood up to leave.

--

One Hour Later

Tatski walked out of the bedroom with Rukia and Orihime behind her. She wore a pair of black jeans and tight black t shirt under a cargo vest. Rukia wore a white mini skirt and blue t shirt with a white bunny on it. And Orihime wore a black mini skirt with a black tank top and knee high, high heel boots.

There was a knock at the door. Orihime went over to answer it. On the other side were Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro and Renji.

"Hello ladies." Keigo said smoothly. Orihime rolled her eyes and stepped aside for the four boys to walk in. Ichigo took a look at Orihime and his jaw dropped.

"_Wow." He thought. "She sure has changed….. No bad Ichigo."_

"So where are Uryu and Chad?" Rukia asked.

"Being part poopers." Keigo replied. Ichigo glared at him.

"Uryu is jet lagged and clubs aren't really Chad's thing." Ichigo explained.

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow." Tatski said.

"Yea we have all week to party." Orihime replied.

"Yea, so let's go!" Keigo yelled pushing everyone out the door.

--

At the club

The DJ was blasting some kind of techno pop mix.

"I'm getting a drink. Who wants one?" Mizuiro asked.

"I'll have one." Tatski said. Both walked to the bar.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to mingle." Keigo said walking toward a group of girls across the room.

"Ya know I think I'll get a drink too." Rukia said.

"I'll go with you." Renji replied. That left Ichigo and Orihime alone. There was a slightly akward silence before Ichigo spoke up.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked shyly. Orihime blushed.

"S…..Sure." She replied just as shyly.

The two students walked onto the dance floor and started dancing. As the music picked up they started picking up their own pace. They got so caught up in the song that they started bumping and grinding against each other. When the song ended the DJ came on the loud speaker.

"**Yo, yo, yo, this is DJ Dre, and this next is for couples only."**

"Do you still want to dance?" Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded. The two assumed the slow dancing position and swayed to the music. Both found it difficult to look the other in the face. A small blush appeared on Orihime's face.

"_Oh my God, I can't believe I'm dancing with Ichigo. Wow he's gotten a lot more handsome since high school." _Orihime thought. _"No bad Orihime, he doesn't like you like that."_

**Meanwhile**

"_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down. Keep your eyes on her face. Do not turn into Keigo." Ichigo thought. "Has she always been this beautiful?" _

**CRASH!**

The loud sound broke both teens out of their thoughts. They let go of each other and whipped around to see Tatski punch a guy.

"What the hell." Ichigo said. Orihime ran up to her friend.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That drunken jackass grabbed my ass!" She said. As she said that security walked up to them.

"You again, didn't we throw you out yesterday for the same thing?" The guard asked.

"Are you ok?" Orihime asked.

"Peachy." Tatski replied sarcastically.

"Come on we're dancing. It'll make you feel better." Orihime said dragging Tatski onto the dance floor.

**Meanwhile**

Ichigo leaned up against the bar and watched the two girls walk away.

"So." Mizuiro started. "I saw you dancing with Orihime."

"Really." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"Yea. So is there anything there?"

"No." Ichigo replied a little to quickly.

"geez, man no need to get all mad. It was just a question."

"Sorry." he replied.

**Meanwhile**

"So, Orihime. Saw ya dancing with Ichigo." Tatski said. Orihime blushed. "And from what I saw it didn't look all that innocent." she blushed even more. Tatski laughed. "I'm just kidding calm down." she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tatski looked at her as if she was relizing something. "You still like him don't you?" Orihime looked down at the ground.

"Maybe." She replied.

"I thought you got over him after High School." Tatski said.

"I thought I did too. But then when we all got together for Christmas." Orihime trailed off.

"Ok, we need to go talk."

The two girls walked over to Ichigo and Mizuiro.

"Hey guys me and Orihime are going to go, we'll see you in the morning." Tatski said.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we thought we'd go down to the beach. Ya know a first day thing."

"Oh ok, have fun." He replied.

"Yea see you tomorrow." Mizuiro said.

When she was gone Mizuiro turned to Ichigo.

"Do you think something's wrong?" He asked. Ichigo shrugged.

--

A/N: There you go chapter 1 of my first bleach story hope you like it. Please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!


	2. A Day at the Pool

Spring Break

Chapter 2: A Day at the Pool

* * *

Tatski and Orihime walked out of the club and started down the street toward the parking lot.

Climbing in Orihime's car they drove a short ways to the hotel. Stepping out the two girls walked through the beach gates and onto the cool white sand. Removing their shoes they sat down on the soft surface and watched the waves roll in, in the moonlight.

"So." Tatski started. "Want to explain?" Orihime took a deep breath.

"I thought I was fine." she started. "I had a few casual dates, put myself out there. I thought I had moved on."

"But…?" Tatski asked.

"But when we all got together for Christmas, I guess…… I guess I fell for him again. It's just he's so…… sweet and handsome and caring. I know I can depend on him and let's face it. College and training have been really good to him."

Tatski took a deep breath. "This time has to be different." She said. Orihime looked confused. "If your completely serious about him, then you have to take initiative." Orihime smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you."

* * *

The Next Day

"Come on, Dudes. We're gonna miss all the hot chicks" Keigo said running around the condo.

"Calm down, idiot." Ichigo said walking into the room wearing a pair of black board shorts with white stripe.

Shortly after the rest of the group was ready.

The group of boys walked out of the elevator and headed out to the pool. Upon arriving the boys noticed the three girls from their group already there. Ichigo's jaw dropped when he saw Orihime. She wore a yellow tankini top and blue and yellow board shorts.

"Damn." he thought. "Wait, no, bad Ichigo." he looked away in time to see Keigo about to make his approach on her. Thinking quickly he pushed him in the pool without warning. Renji, Tatski, and Mizurio started laughing at him.

"What the hell, man!" Keigo yelled as he surfaced. Orihime giggled. For some reason that sound made Ichigo's heart flutter.

"Nice one." Tatski said.

"That was priceless." Renji said through his laughs.

Rukia looked at Ichigo suspiciously. "What was that about?" She thought.

When everyone calm down they spread out to do whatever they felt like doing. Orihime laid out next to Uryu, who was reading on the beach chairs. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Tatski played volleyball in the pool. Keigo and Mizuiro were either gocking or hitting on women. And Chad was referie for the volleyball game. While the game was going strong a group of boys walk out into the pool area. The first one they spotted as they entered was Orihime.

"Comakaze ball!" Rukia yelled as it went flying out of the pool and hit Uryu square in the head. Orihime looked over at him surprised. Seeing the look on his face she started cracking up. Uryu jumped up from the ground, grabbed the ball and ran toward the pool.

Seizing the opportunity, one of the boys made his way over to Orihime.

"Well hello beautiful." The boy said. Orihime looked up at him. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?" He asked. Orihime smirked.

"That was the dumbest pick up line I've ever heard. And I've heard some pretty dumb ones." Orihime replied. The boy turned and glared at his group of friends when he heard them start laughing. Orihime's friends looked over at the slight comotion.

"I'm sorry. It seems we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's start over I'm Hojo." He said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm out of your league." She replied. It took all Rukia and Tatski's will power not to laugh as they watched their friend gather up her things and move across to the pool area to the deck. Hojo walked away completely shot down. Tatski climbed out of the pool and walked over to her friend.

"That was great." Tatski said. Orihime giggled.

"I know." she replied. Both girls started cracking up. A tall blonde girl walked over to the two.

"Hey, that was great." the girl said. "Not many girls are willing to turn down a cute guy like that."

"Thanks." Orihime said.

"Hey ya know we're having a bon fire tonight at the cove down the beach, why don't you and your friends join us." she said.

"That sounds great, we'll talk to the others." Tatski said.

"Great, my names Kathy by the way. I'll see you tonight." Kathy said turning to rejoin her friends.

A little while later Orihime and Tatski walked to the hot tub where their friends were currently relaxing.

"Hey who was that girl?" Rukia asked.

"Oh she invited all of us to a bon fire tonight at the cove up the beach." Tatski replied.

"Cool, Party!" Keigo yelled. Orihime just shook her head.

"Idiot." Ichigo mumbled. Orihime giggled.

"So anybody have a new story?" Tatski asked.

"Keigo slid down a telephone pole in a drunken stupor and ended up in the hospital with splinters in his pants." Ichigo said.

"Traitor, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Keigo cried. Everyone was still laughing at him.

"I did not." Ichigo defended.

"Please tell me someone taped that!" Renji said between his laughs.

"It's probably on UTUBE somewhere." Tatski answered.

"Oh yea well Ichigo hit on a transvestite." Keigo said.

"No that was you." Ichigo replied.

"Oh. Well how about falling out the window at the frap party?"

"Also you." Ichigo said.

"Hmp, well at least I'm interesting." Keigo said.

They all laughed.

* * *

That Night

"How does this look?" Orihime asked stepping out into the living room. She wore a pair of light blue jeans and white tank top with a white unbuttoned dress shirt over it.

"Perfect." Tatski said.

"Cute." Rukia agreed.

Orihime took a deep breath. "Ok, I can so do this."

"Your right, you can just think of all the fears you've over come since going to college and remember that this is just another small step to being stronger." Tatski explained.

"Your right. If I can face my stage fright and tell my parents off then I can do this." Orihime said her confidence swelling.

The door bell rang and bothe Orihime and Tatski got up to answer it. When Orihime opened the there stood Ichigo at the front of the group wearing baggy khaki cargo shorts and a tight white wife beater.

"And there it goes." She said to Tatski who just shook her head in defeat.

* * *

On the Beach

"Wow that got that thing pretty big, didn't they." Mizurio said looking at the bon fire.

"Hey come on." Tatski said pulling Orihime over to the drink table.

The group split up and went off to do there own things. The whole time though for some reason Ichigo kept an eye on Orihime.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought. "Come on quit starring."_

"You like her don't you." Rukia asked.

"AHH!" he jumped. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." She apologized. Pause. "So do you?" he thought about it.

"Maybe." He replied. "I don't know. Seems like it though doesn't."

Rukia looked at him like he was crazy. She put her hand on his fore head.

"What the hell?" He asked

"Are you feeling ok? Cause you just admitted your feelings for someone and not just anyone, but Orihime." Rukia said.

"So. Ya know I've matured since starting college." Ichigo defended.

"Yea well are you going to do anything about it?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know maybe." he replied.

"You do know I'm not talking about pushing guys in the pool who come on to her, right?" She asked.

"You noticed that huh?" Rukia nodded. "The problem is I don't know if she even likes me like that." rukia started laughing.

"I guarantee if you ask her out she will say yes." Rukia said.

"Really?"

"Yes." she replied walking away.

Ichigo looked over at the beautiful red haired girl.

"Maybe Rukia's right."

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 2 not as good as the first but I was kind of in a rush. So please read and review and I always except ideas if you have them. Thanks

-RED


	3. Two Friends, A Pier and A Kiss

-1Spring Break

Chapter 3: Two friends a pier and a kiss

* * *

"_Go talk to her. Go talk to her. GO TALK TO HER!"_ Ichigo yelled in his head, but his feet refused to move. _"Idiot!"_

"_I garuntee if you ask her out she'll say yes."_

That's what Rukia had told him. Yet that little sentence had not helped him at all. He wasn't sure why, I mean he trusted Rukia with his life, yet for some reason he was having trouble believing her.

"_Oh yea idiot, this is all just one big conspiracy to make you sound like an idiot." _He baraded himself. He looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. He walked over to the refreshment table only a few feet away from another boy.

Absently glancing around in order to clear his head, he noticed the boy down the bar discreetly poor a small pouch of powder into the cup he had been given. Looking closer he noticed who it was.

"That guy from the pool?" Ichigo thought. As the boy walked away Ichigo watched him go and followed where he was going.

"Damn it!" He yelled in his head as he saw said boy walk straight for Orihime. Quickly coming up with a plan he headed straight for the two party goers.

* * *

Orihime sat alone observing the people around her, when she became aware of a presence next to her. She looked up, and inwardly groaned.

"Damn it." she thought.

"Hey." Hojo said. "Look I'm sorry if I came off as a jerk earlier. I brought you a drink as a peace offering." she took the cup.

"Thanks." she replied. Looking into his eyes, she caught a spark of something sinister and immediately knew something was wrong.

"I hope you can forgive me, I guess I was just underestimating you because of your beauty." Hojo said smoothly with fake embarrassment.

Before she could say anything, Ichigo stepped up next to her.

"Hey babe, sorry I took so long to get here." Ichigo said. Orihime looked at him surprised for a moment before catching on to his plan.

"Oh it's ok, hun." she replied smiling.

"I thought you said you weren't going to drink tonight?" He said.

"oh I'm not. It's for you." She replied handing him the cup.

"Thanks." he said then turned to look at Hojo. "So whose your friend?"

"Oh this is Hojo." She answered sweetly. By now Hojo had a look on his face that screamed 'I gotta get out of here'

"Uh hi, uh I uh gotta go." He said taking off quickly. When he was out of sight Ichigo poured the contence of the cup out.

"Damn bastard." Ichigo mumbled.

"Thank you." Orihime said gaining his attention. He smiled lightly.

"Um, do you want to go for a walk. Ya know just to talk." He said. She smiled.

"Sure."

The two teens started down the beach toward the near by pier. Their was a comfortable silence for awhile.

"So." Ichigo started. "Anything new at that fancy art school of yours?" She giggled.

"Well, Tatski finally got me to face my stage fright." She said.

"Really?" she nodded. "How did you do that?"

"Well, I made the mistake of making a bet with her that I had no chance of winning, and because of it I had to learn how to play the guitar and perform at the local café." She explained. Ichigo laughed. She laughed as well.

There was another comfortable silence until Orihime sighed. Ichigo looked toward her questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Can I confide in you?" She asked.

"Yea, of coarse." He replied ready to listen.

"A few months ago, my parents showed up at my dorm." she started. Ichigo listened intently. "They wanted to be a part of my life again. If they ever were, I really don't remember. Anyway we met at a little restraunt for lunch and they talked about everything that happened, but not once that day did they give me any kind of good reason why they left." she took a deep breath and blinked away the tears.

By now the two teens were under the pier and were climbing the large boulders underneath. "So after that I went home and thought about it. And a couple days later we met again, and……… I told them off." she finished turning to face him. He looked into her eyes.

"Good for you." He said turning around himself and heading back down the rocks.

"So you think I did the right thing?" She asked unsure.

"Well in my opinion, yea you did. No one, not even a parent deserves a second chance after what they did to you." Ichigo came to the edge of the rocks and jumped down, then turned around to help her down. "Besides, they missed out on having a great girl like you in their lives, and it's their own fault." He continued reaching up and taking her by the waist to help her down. She smiled at his comment.

"Thank you." She replied. Ichigo smiled back but as he went to step backwards he lost his balance sending both of them to the ground. They both blushed profusely. Nose to nose the tension in the air increased. And then slowly without warning or explaination they inched forward until the gap between them was closed and they shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile

"Hey." Renji said walking up to Rukia who was sitting on the sand watching the waves crash against the shore. The party had been over for awhile now and they were back at their hotel. Rukia looked up at him.

"Hey." She replied.

"What's up?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Just waiting for Ichigo and Orihime to come back. I have Orihime's room key and I didn't feel like waiting up in the room for her."

They were silent for awhile. Neither one knowing what to say.

"It's funny, ya know. Ever since Hueco Mundo things have been kinda weird between us." Rukia said. Renji snorted. She looked at him surprised.

"Things have always been weird between us." He replied. "Ever since the academy and you getting adopted by the Kuchki family." she looked back toward the water. "And let's face it, being Byakuya's luitenant doesn't help."

"He is pretty intimidating, huh?" She replied chuckling.

"Yea, to everyone but you." Renji said matter of factly. She laughed.

"He's not that bad, ya know." She said.

"Yea, but he likes you, other people…. Not so much." Renji replied. She laughed some more falling backwards on the sand.

Without warning Renji leaned over her and captures her lips with his. At first she was surprised, but then she gave in and returned the kiss. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Rukia had a small blush on her face.

"So do you think anything happened between Orihime and Ichigo?" SHe asked shyly.

"God I hope so." He replied laying down next to her. She snuggled into his chest. "Cause I'm getting tired of those two tiptoeing around each other."

They laughed.

With Orihime and Ichigo

Orihime pulled away slowly, out of breath.

"So" Ichigo started quietly. "That was….."  
"Unexpected." Orihime finished.

"Definatly." he replied. "But definatly not unwelcome." she looked at him surprised. Without warning he leaned up again and captured her lips bringing her back down to lay on his chest.

They pulled apart again. "We should get back." Orihime whispered only a few inches from his face. She got up off of him, and stood. He got up as well and took her hand pulling her to his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The two teens walked in a comfortable silence back toward the hotel.

* * *

A/N: ok chapter 3 up and 4 is soon to follow. Please enjoy. And read and review.


	4. Girl Talk

Spring Break

Chapter 4: Girls talk

* * *

The Next Day

Tatski ran into Orihime's room and made a running leap for her bed.

"What the Hell!" Orihime yelled.

"What happened last night?" Tatski asked.

"It's six in the morning. Are you crazy!" Orihime yelled.

"Yes, now what happened." Tatski asked.

"My god it's too early to function." Orihime whinned.

"ORIHIME!"

"WHAT!"

"What happened?" Tatski asked.

"We kissed! Now get out!" Orihime yelled. Just then the door burst open to reveal a very pissed off Rukia.

"What's with all the yelling!?" Rukia asked angrily.

"God, asked her she's the one who woke me up." Orihime said pointing to Tatski.

"Only cause I wanted to know what happened." Tatski said. Rukia gasped.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot." She said running up and jumping on the bed. "What happened between you two last night? You guys came back pretty close." Rukia said. Orihime looked at both girls angrily.

"Yea, well you and Renji weren't exactly at arms length last night either." Orihime defended. Rukia smiled.

"I know." she replied happily.

Orihime sighed exasperatedly. "It's obvious I'm not getting back to sleep." she mumbled and sat up.

"Alright, Rukia you first." Tatski said.

"Ok, well, we were sitting on the beach and we were just talking and stuff, so I laid back and out of nowhere he leaned over me and kissed me" She explained.

"What about you, Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Well, we were walking under the pier down the beach, ya know just talking, and climbing on the rocks down there. He turned to jump off the boulder and then turned around to help me down, but when he stepped back he tripped and I landed on top of him" both girls gasped.

"What did you do?" Tatski asked.

"We kissed." Orihime said bluntly. They gasped again.

"That's either really romantic or really lucky." Rukia said. Tatski laughed.

"Now all we need to do is find you a boyfriend, eh Tatski?" Orihime said. Tatski looked a little nervously at the two girls.

"What's with the look?" Rukia asked.

Tatski smiled nervously. "Well……."

_**Flashback**_

_Four months earlier_

_Tatski sat on the porch, of the small cabin she and her friends rented for the holidays, starring up at the stars._

"_You definitely can't see them this well in the city." Chad said walking up behind her._

"_No definitely not." Tatski replied. There was a comfortable silence between the two friends. "So?" Tatski started, breaking the silence. "How's school?"_

"_Pretty good, actually. Things are running pretty smoothly." Chad replied monotonly. "You?"_

"_Good." she replied simply. Chad looked at her skeptically._

"_Ya know been acting kind of weird this week. Is everything ok?" He asked. She shrugged._

"_Nothing serious."_

"_I didn't ask if it was serious." Chad replied. She sighed._

"_I caught my boyfriend cheating on me a few days before vacation." She explained. "It just hurt a little more than I care to admit." she forced back a few tears that threatened to fall. Chad noticed this and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a seemingly friendly hug. She gasped in surprise. Loosening his hold on her he looked down and locked eyes with her._

"_Don't worry about him. He's obviously not smart enough to realize that he had the best." _

_She looked into his eyes surprised. She saw something she hadn't expected. Something she couldn't explain until he started leaning in. He captures her lips in a short and chaste kiss._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh my god." Orihime said. "How could you not tell me?!"

"I can't believe this. Four months and we're just now telling us!" Rukia said. "You guys are really good at hiding it." Tatsi shrugged.

"Actually we were hanging out last night while you guys were out."

"I knew I heard his voice last night. I thought I was just tired or something." Orihime said. Tatski laughed.

"Trust me he was here." She relied. Both girls looked at her disgusted.

"EW! We didn't need to know that." Rukia said.

"I didn't say anything." Tatski defended.

"Yea, but you implied it." Orihime added.

"Your both insane." Tatski said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Hey! You started it!" Rukia yelled after her. Both girls laughed.

* * *

A/N: so chapter 4 up. All suggestions are welcome for the next chapter I have a vague idea of the next chapter but it may not be 100 percent used. Anyway read and review please.

-RED


	5. The Boardwalk

-1Spring Break

Chapter 5: The Boardwalk

* * *

"So, we'll get up early and go to the boardwalk for the day?" Tatski confirmed taking another bite of her sweet and sour chicken.

"Sounds like a plan?" Uryu replied.

"Where is the board walk, again?" Orihime asked, grabbing her own dinner and sitting down next to Ichigo.

"About five miles down the beach. They've got the amusement park up there running." Tatski said. "There's a water park there too."

"Sweet!" Keigo yelled. "Hot chicks in bikinis."

"How is that any different then the beach?" Mizurio asked.

"Because at a water park, on the slides you need a partner." he replied giggling pervertedly.

"Your disgusting." Rukia said.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Everybody ready?" Rukia asked.

"YEA!" They all yelled together.

Hoping in the cars they drove a half an hour to the board walk.

"So, what do we do first?" Orihime asked.

"I need funnel cake." Tatski said grabbing Chad's hand an dpulling him toward the food stands.

"It's nine in the morning." Chad said.

"So." Tatski replied. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's hit the water park first." Orihime said pulling Ichigo toward the water park.

"That sounds great, come on Renji." Rukia said following after Orihime and Ichigo.

* * *

At the water park

"Finally. We made it to the top." Rukia said.

"Next." The man running the ride said.

Rukia stepped up with Renji followed by Orihime and Ichigo.

"You two together?" the man asked. They nodded and at the mans signal jumped on the inner tube and started down the slide, followed by Ichigo and Orihime.

At the Bottom

Both inner tubes crashed at the bottom of the slide in the connecting pool. Orihime jumped up out of the water with Rukia.

"That was awesome!" they yelled. The boys came up too. They watched their girlfriends jump up and down in the water, and laughed at their excitement. Ichigo walked up behind Orihime and picked her up. Renji doing the same.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked through her laughs. Without answering her he continued to carry her over to the large pool.

"Oh My God, no!" Orihime screeched as she saw where he was headed.

Without warning he dropped her in the pool and jumped in after her. She came to the surface fuming.

"Oh you are so dead." she said jumping on him knocking both of them back into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Wow this is great." Tatski said eating her funnel cake.

"How can you eat sweets so early in the morning?" Chad asked.

"It's a gift." Tatski replied jokingly. He chuckled. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, the two walked away toward the game booths.

* * *

Back at the Water Park

"Hey Renji!" Rukia yelled. Renji turned around in time to get beamed in the head with a water canon.

"AHHH! What the hell!" he yelled trying to fight off the water stream.

The four teens found themselves alone in the small water playground. Ichigo sat down on one of the benches under the wooden bridge connecting one of the pieces of the fort. As Orihime ran by him he grabbed her around the waist and held her in his lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing.

"Enjoying the company." He replied kissing her neck. She giggled. Before she could say anything else a huge bucket of water above them about twenty feet across dumped out on them. Orihime screamed at the surprise soaking. Ichigo laughed.

When the water cleared orihime struggled to get out of Ichigo's grip, but he just held on.

"I can't believe you set me up!" She yelled through her laughs. He continued to laugh hysterically.

"That was great!" Renji said also laughing hysterically. Rukia came up behind him and got him again with the water canon.

"Yea, it was." She said laughing at him.

* * *

Meanwhile

Tatski looked down at the medium sized purple teddy bear in her arms.

"Thanks again." Tatski said. Chad smiled down at her. The two teens continued to make their way through the water park in search of their friends.

All of a sudden they heard a scream and then a lot of laughter. Following the sounds they came to a small boxed in play area where they saw the twenty foot bucket of water at the top of the fort return to it's upright position. Tatski laughed when she saw her two best friends on the bench.

"I can't believe I missed that." She said. Both Tatski and Chad laughed gaining their friends attention.

"Hey." Orihime greeted waving. They waved back. The four friends made their way over to their two friends.

"Where are the others?" Ichigo asked.

"Keigo got kicked out for inappropriate behavior in the pool area. And Mizuiro and Uryu went with him." Tatski explained.

"That idiot." Ichigo complained. "He'll never learn."

* * *

In the Amusement Park

The three couples stood in line to the Ferris wheel. After waiting a short time each couple board a separate car.

With Tatski and Chad

The car stopped third from the top giving the couple a good view of the park.

"Wow. Look at all the people down there." Tatski said. Chad scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She leaned back and rested her head on his chest.

They sat in silence, happy and content.

With Rukia and Renji

"No I don't think that's a good idea." Rukia said pushing Reni back.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Renji replied.

"I'm not going to make out with you here, Renji."

Renji pouted. She sighed. "But maybe tonight…….on the beach……..when everyone else is asleep." She replied drawling it out.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He replied.

With Ichigo and Orihime

Orihime looked out the window at the sunset.

"It's beautiful." She said quietly. Ichigo silently agreed. He watched her from behind taking in her soft red hair and baby smooth skin.

She turned around and noticed him starring. A light blush appeared on her face.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked shyly.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her apologetically.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." he replied softly. "You're perfect." she blushed again.

He smiled softly and pulled her to him capturing her lips with his. She immediately responded. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the Ferris wheel start moving again.

* * *

The Ferris wheel stopped at the bottom. Two out of three couples stood at the bottom waiting. When the car reached the bottom the man running the ride opened the door to a pretty funny scene.

"Aw man I told you." Renji said.

The sound of his voice brought both teens back to reality. They blushed seven shades of red.

"Hm maybe I was wrong." Rukia said.

Both teens shyly stepped out of the car and walked toward the parking lot behind their friends.

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 5 up. Hope you like it sorry I took so long to write it. Please read and review.


	6. A Date With Destiny

Spring Break

Chapter 6: A Date With Destiny

* * *

The group had returned from the water park about an hour ago and the three couples decided to stay out for a little while longer. The sun had set on their way home and the city lights were bright and alluring.

With Renji and Rukia

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked as Renji continued to pull her along.

"We're almost there relax." He replied. "You'll love it I promise."

She sighed and decided to go along with it.

A few minutes later Renji stopped in front of a small cut out cave that was more like a private canopy.

"How did you find this place?" Rukia asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk and stumbled across this place." he explained.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Rukia said as they stepped into the t see small sparkling crystals in the walls.

Renji sat down and then guided her to sit on his lap. She snuggled into his chest and completely relaxed.

* * *

With Chad and Tatski

Chad and Tatski walked hand in hand down the street in a comfortable silence. Looking around her Tatski noticed a small photo booth next to the cyber café.

"Come on." she said pulling him toward the booth. He followed some what willingly.

Pulling open the curtain Tatski pulled Chad into the booth. He sat on the chair and he pulled her into his lap. Posing for the picture, she kissed him on the cheek for the first one. He blushed a little.

For the second one they hugged hugged each other tightly. And for the third he took her by surprise and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled apart she laughed.

Stepping out of the booth they grabbed their pictures and continued down the street. Tatski laughed as she looked them over.

"Ya know I'm glad we came out about us." she said.

"Me too." he replied. She smiled.

"_How did I get so lucky?"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

With Orihime and Ichigo

Ichigo and orihime walked closely down the beach. They came up on the pier where they first kissed. Pulling her closer, they walked under the pier and toward the rocks.

"It's so nice down here. And relaxing." Orihime said. Ichigo smiled.

They walked a little farther onto the rocks. Ichigo sat down and then pulled Orihime into his lap. She gladly excepted his offer and got comfortable.

She looked up as he leaned down and captured her lips. They moved together lovingly. Pushing her over to lay on her back, never breaking their kiss, he laid on top of her. When they broke apart for air, he trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He sucked and nipped at her skin as he trailed down to her chest and the edge of her shirt. She moaned at his actions.

Going back up to kiss her fully on the lips, he rubbed his hands up and down her sides tantalizingly. She moaned louder in his mouth. Playing with the edge of her shirt he broke the kiss only for a minute as he pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her black lacy bra. She blushed at his heated gaze.

He chuckled. "Your cute when you blush." He said. She blushed even more.

"Should we be doing this here?" She asked nervously.

"Not if you don't want to." he replied seriously. "We don't have to do anything you don't want." She smiled up at him.

She loved this about him. It was always about her with him. Never about himself, even if she tried to make it about him, he always made sure she was happy first. She reached up and pulled him down to her capturing his lips again. He gladly excepted the gesture.

Ichigo flipped them over so Orihime was on top. He grasped her breast through her bra making her gasp. He smirked. He ran his other hand teasingly up and down her arm. Goosebumps began to form on her arm making her shiver in pleasure.

She reached down and pulled his shirt up and off. She trailed kisses down his neck and chest nipping lightly. He grunted in approval. He reached down himself and unbuttoned her jean shorts pulling then down. When they reached her knees she pushed them down the rest of the way.

Flipping them back over Ichigo reached behind her back and undid the clasp. Pulling her bra off, he starred hungrily at her. She blushed seven shades of red. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she tried to cover herself. He grabbed her wrists and pined them above her head with one hand. Leaning down he sucked hungrily on her breast, while massaging the other one. She moaned loudly.

Freeing her wrists she reached down and unbuttoned his pants, brushing his erect manhood. He pushed his pants down with his boxers and then pulled down her panties as well.

Sitting up he reached over to his pants and pulled a condom out of his pocket. She looked at him accusingly.

"It's Keigo. His Trojan man jokes really stuck." Ichigo explained. She shook her head.

Opening the package he slipped it on and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously. She nodded. He entered her slowly and waited for a moment until she adjusted to his size. And then began pushing in and out of her.

She moaned and groaned his name in ecstasy. Quickening his pace he brought them both to their climaxes a while later.

He colapsed on top of her sweaty and out of breath. She ran her hands through his hair soothingly.

"That…… was great." she said breathlessly.

"Definitly." he replied. "Definitly."

* * *

A/N: ok chapter 6. Sorry it took so long to update. I know it's short but I only needed a filler chapter. I promise the next one will be better. Please read and review. Thanks.

-RED


	7. The Last Day

Spring Break

Chapter 7: The Last Day

* * *

Orihime yawned as she opened her eyes. After stretching she stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she turned the warm water on in the shower and stepped under the water letting it sooth her aching muscles.

Ichigo opened his eyes as the sun shined in on him. He groaned in displeasure, turning on his side to hide his face. He took in a deep breath.

"Mmm, Strawberries." He thought. He smiled, standing from the bed he walked into the bathroom and quietly stepped into the already running shower.

Orihime was so caught up in the soothing water, she didn't feel the presence behind her. She jumped as someone wrapped their arms around her waist, and pulled her against something hard and flat.

"Good morning." Ichigo whispered burring his face in her neck. She giggled as he kissed her.

"Good morning." She replied.

Ichigo removed his arms from around Orihime's waist and proceeded to massage her shoulders. Orihime's head lulled back onto his shoulder. She moaned from his actions.

"So." He whispered in her ear. "What are the plans for the last day?" he asked. She smiled. Turning around to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I was thinking we could spend sometime at the pool and then maybe a little at the beach." She said. Ichigo smirked.

"Does that mean I get to see you in that sexy little bikini?" he asked. She smiled, nodding.

Before anyone could say anything else a banging came at the door.

"Hey, love birds!" Tatski yelled. "There are other people in this apartment ya know. Save us some warm water."

Both teens faces turned redder then a tomato. Orihime buried her face into Ichigo's shoulder, completely embarrassed.

MEANWHILE

Chad chuckled when Tatski climbed back into bed. He heard the shower turn off.

"I think they heard you." He said. Tatski laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe theirs no one in the pool." Ichigo said leaning on the edge of the pool watching Orihime float on a blow up pool chair.

"Mmhmm." She replied, eyes closed as if to be sleeping.

Ichigo smirked as an evil plan formed in his mind.

Quietly wading toward her, making sure not to draw her attention, he slipped behind her and slipped under the water. He counted down from three in his head. At three he leaped up out of the water pushing the blow up chair up and sending Orihime flying. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she splashed down.

Ichigo laughed his ass off as he watched Orihime come to the surface completely water logged. While he was laughing Orihime ran up behind him and jumped on his back, knocking him over.

Under the water Ichigo took hold of Orihime bridal style and brought her to the surface. She screamed again as Ichigo threw her across the pool.

"Pain in the ass." She said once at the surface. Ichigo chuckled, walking up to her. He hugged her closely to his chest, swooping down to capture her lips.

"I love you." He said one they broke apart.

"I love you, too." She replied smiling up at him.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Renji asked breaking the silence between them. Rukia didn't look up at him as they walked down the beach.

"Nothing really, just about home." She replied.

"Worried about your brother?" he asked.

"A little." She replied. "What about you?"

"Same. I mean he is my captain." Renji said.

"I think he'll be alright with everything…. I hope." She said. Renji chuckled at her worried look.

"I don't think we'll have to worry." He replied.

Rukia smiled up at him.

* * *

"HA! I win!" Tatski exclaimed as the volleyball hit the ground. Chad chuckled.

"Good game." Chad said. Tatski smiled ear to ear. Grabbing the ball Chad walked over to Tatski and sat down next to her where she had laid out their towels.

"So?" she started. "What do win?" she asked. Chad laughed.

"How about the glory of my presence?" he asked.

"As great as that sounds, I was thinking something else." She said smirking evilly. He smirked back, rolling on top of her.

He kissed her fully on the lips, initiating a full out make out session.

"Hey! Love birds!" Ichigo yelled. Orihime started cracking up. "Get a room!"

Tatski and Chad both blushed at his comments. They both sat up and watched their friends continue down the beach laughing at them.

* * *

That night

The small group of teens sat on the patio of the girls condo apartment, around the table. The sun had gone down a few hours ago leaving the group of friends bathed in candle light.

"Ya know even though I got my ass kicked a bunch of time, this has to be the greatest spring break yet." Keigo said.

"Here, here." Renji added.

"We defiantly can't wait until Christmas to get together again." Uryu said.

"Defiantly not." Chad agreed.

"Here's to never growing old." Rukia said holding up her glass.

"Here's to memories of friends that will never fade away." Orihime continued holding up her glass.

"Here, here." They all said together.

* * *

A/N: chapter 7 up. And I'm done. Allow me to apologize for how long it took to update. I completely got wrapped up in my other stories. Please review.

I'm also thinking about making a sequel to this story.

-RED


End file.
